Take Care
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU. Leticia Ortiz meets Dominic Torretto at Club Envy. Despite the numerous warnings regarding the bad boy club owner, she finds herself drawn to him. Dotty. Based off of several Rihanna songs
1. Chapter 1

Leticia Ortiz was running late as usual. She was supposed to be preforming at Club Envy, a popular night club in downtown Los Angeles. She first started off background dancing for popular groups like YMCMB when she was thirteen. When she turned nineteen she got her first big break as a choreographer for popular Brazilian singer Rosa Melendez. One day Rosa ending up not showing up to her show because of an argument with her boyfriend Vince, so Letty stood in for her. That was her second break, now she was hopping from club to club singing all night only to wake up and dance all day.

"Gisele, where are my boots?" Letty shouted into the bathroom

"I don't know! Just wear a pair of mines, unless you wanna be late " Gisele said walking up to her with a pair of stilettos in hand for Letty.

"What the hell are those?" Letty asked incredulously

"They're just heels " Gisele rolled her eyes.

"Whatever let's go" Letty said grabbing the heels not bothering to put them on just yet. She grabbed the keys to her Jensen Interceptor before ushering Gisele out of the apartment.

"Damnnn Ma" Gisele teased after seeing Letty's full outfit.

She was wearing a strapless ruby red bandage dress that had the back completely out. The dress came to mid-thigh and had slashes all throughout that showed peaks of her sun kissed skin. Her hair was pin straight and came to mid back with a straight bang. Despite being tiny in height the dress made her legs look like they could go on for miles.

"Yeah those boots would have thrown off the whole outfit " Gisele stated

"I don't care, I don't wanna be on stage in front of hundreds of people and bust my ass" Letty huffed.

The car ride was fairly silent. Gisele was texting her long time boyfriend Han Seoul, while Letty was going through her routine in her head.

"What else so you do in L.A?" Letty asked Gisele.

"Well most of the time I'm with Han and his friends... Leon "Gisele said watching Letty's hand unconsciously clench the steering wheel before letting go.

"Gisele... " Letty warned

"No Letty, he is your brother. The only one you got and will ever have. Whatever happend to you guys?" Gisele pushed

"He made a choice when he left " Letty shrugged

"Come on Let, you can't really be mad that he left the Dominican Republic " Gisele scoffed

"No, I'm mad because he left me! He didn't stick to the plan, he was too distracted by some American bitch and he left me!" Letty shouted punching the steering wheel.

"He had to live his life sweetie" Gisele said whipping a lone tear from her cousins eye.

"Yeah, he chose a life without me and no he has to live with it" she stated stubbornly

"Let, he is your brother " Gisele reminded

"Whatever, look I'm late. You can either come watch a show or YOU can go talk to Leonardo." Letty dismissed slamming her car door before speed walking into the club.

Surprisingly she made it through the throng of people with only one guy getting elbowed in the gut for grabbing her ass. Not looking where she was going, she ran right into a woman who was holding several drinks. The glasses broke when they clashed together slicing Letty's forearm.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness I'm so so sorry " the woman stammered out as Letty tried not to step in the broke glass. Her arm was quickly being covered with her blood, almost the same crimson as her dress.

"It was an accident I swear " the tall brunette fumbled to grab napkins off of the bar counter. She quickly put a firm pressure on the Letty to hiss in pain.

"Look your fine, do you no where the bathroom is?" Letty asked trying to calm the girl down.

"No, my brother is the owner of the club, come to the back room and I'll get you patched up" she said already leading Letty through a group of people, up some stairs and into a spacious office. A muscular guy sat looking over a stack of papers on the desk in front of him

"Mia did the entertainer finally show up?" He asked not looking up from his place.

"I don't know Dominic, where is the first aid kit?" she asked hurriedly causing his head to snap up and look at her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked shooting up from the desk.

"I almosted killed a customer, the glasses just broke and sliced her arm. It looks pretty bad!" Mia said on the verge of panicking.

Dominic's eyes landed on Letty taking in how pale she looked. He noticed that she was gorgeous regardless. Her naturally puckered lips looked tantalizing and her smokey eye shadow made her eyes pop.

"Mia, I'm gonna take her to the hospital. You stay here and keep an eye on the club " He said calmly

He looked back at Letty and noticed. How she was no longer sitting up instead she looked like she was slumped up against the couch. The normally white couch was being stained with her blood. He rushed forward and scooped her up bridal style before rushing out of the back entrance to his Red RX8. He didn't even bother placing her in the passenger seat, instead just driving with her in his lap.

"Hey Mami, what's your name?" he asked trying to keep her talking

"...Letty" her voice was hoarse.

"Aye that's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"...t-twenty " she replied softly

"Come on we almost there " he said speeding into the emergency part of the hospital. He caught the attention of several nurses who were ogling him.

"Hello! Can you help my girl?! " he shouted feeling her go limp in his arms. They snapped into nurse mode quick after that grabbing Letty asking him multiple questions.

"all I know is she cut her arm " he growled frustrated at them leading her away. He had only met the girl and already he felt like something was off after they took her from his arms.

* * *

Dominic sat with his head in his hands in the waiting room of the hospital. His white button up was completely ruined. His singer never showed up to the club, a girl almost died tonight and on top of that he had some exotic chick glaring at him.

"Can I help you? He snapped

"You fucking asshole, you guys almost killed my cousin " she shouted jumping out of her seat. Just then Han came down the hall after getting a call from his girlfriend that she needed him at the hospital.

"Gisele, thank god! What's wrong, hurt? " he asked looking her over.

"Han, you know this crazy bitch? " Dom asked annoyed

"BITCH?! " Gisele lunged for him but Han held her back.

"Dom this is my girl" Han explained calmly. "And don't call her no bitch" he continued seriously.

"My bad Dawg, no disrespect! " Dominic said putting his hands up feeling bad.

"We good " Han replied p

"Family for Letty" A doctor asked looking around.

"Us!" Dominic said quickly despite Gisele's raised eyebrow.

"she is in recovery right now" we had to give her a blood transfusion because she lost a significant amount of her own. The cut on her arm wasnt very deep, most of the bleeding occurred because she had glass fragraments embedding in her ulnar artery. She might have bumped into something after the fact and it tore it open. She should be awake in several minutes but we ate gonna keep her overnight. You can see her now" he explained.

Dominic quickly made his way to her room with everybody hot on his trail.

* * *

**Read and Review. What do you like, what don't you like? **


	2. Chapter 2

**In the next chapter you will find out why Gisele was mad at Dom. Any other questions please feel to leave a review (I read the all =)**

* * *

Letty slowly blinked, struggling to open her eyes. The rooms smelt sterile, like someone threw buckets of ammonia on everything and let it dry. Her eyes were assaulted by the blinding lights and she groaned. When her vison finally focused she seen a worried Gisele, a concern Han and the sexy guy from the club.

"Hey honey, how you doing?" Gisele asked grabbing her hand.

Letty gave her a look as if to slay "what the hell do you think "

"How'd I get here? " Letty rasped out.

"I drove you here " the "sexy guy" spoke.

"Um I forgot your name" Letty said

"Dominic Torretto but you can call me Dom" he chuckled.

"Well, Dom, thank you " Letty said sincerely

"Naw, it's no problem. My sister is the one who put you here and I couldn't let a pretty thing like you just die" he flirted shamelessly.

"Ahem! "Gisele said clearing her throat.

"Babe, we should probably go check on Brook " Han said leading Gisele out.

"Tell Brookie, TT misses her" Letty called out to them before turning her attention To Dom.

He was tall, a good head and a half above her even in heels. He wore a pair of fitted jeans that were slightly baggy. It was way series then skinny jeans. He had on a white button up that was stained with blood and under that was a tight black wife beater. He looked stressed and very tired.

"You wanna sit? " she asked gesturing to the seat next to the bed. Their eyes met intensely before he slowly made his way towards.

"So Letty...is that short for something? "Dom asked initiating the conversation.

"Yeah but if I tell you then I'd have to kill you" she joked

"A girl with beauty and humor, I think I'm in love" he teased

"so Dom, what do you do for a living? " Letty asked

"I own several business. I inherited my dad's track when he retired and about two years ago I opened up a night club" he explained

"that sounds like fun"

"what about you Letty? "he asked genuinely intrigued.

"well right now I'm an entertainer. I was supposed to preform tonight at your club" she explained

"well that explains why you never showed " he chuckled

"Hey I should be getting paid extra. Nobody told me the boss was gonna try and kill me on my first day!" Letty exclaimed cause Dom's chuckled to turn into full blown laughter.

"You are something else " Dominic said before his phone rang. The name that flashed across was enough to suck the fun our of the whole conversation for Dom.

"Hold on" he told Letty before getting up to answer his phone

* * *

"What Elena?!" He asked coldly

"Your daughter wants to speak with you" she spat back

"She ain't my kid, so you can stop lying to everybody."

"Your the only daddy she has ever known, you raised her for two years you just gonna turn your back on her!" Elena shouted in disbelief.

"DONT! Don't try and turn this on me! You lied to me for almost four years. What's the matter Owen decide that he wasn't fit for the daddy life?" Dominic mocked.

"Dom..."

"Listen Elena, you didn't give a damn about me when you was fucking Owen behind my back all that time, so don't try and play the victim! " he said hanging up, walking back into the room.

"Baby momma drama?" Letty joked

"That ain't none of your damn business " he fumed more mad at Elena then Letty. He immediately felt bad upon seeing her face drop.

"Look, I'm sorry.." he began

"it's cool."Letty cut him off.

"Well thanks for today but I'm really tired, soooo... " Letty said laying back.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Dom said mentally kicking himself for mot being able to control his anger

* * *

Dom sat awake that night thinking about Letty. He found himself attracted to her. Only he couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. She was beautiful, gorgeous in fact. She didn't have oversized fake tits and was down to earth. She knew how to dress without looking slutty and most of all how to carry herself as a woman.

Thinking about her made him feel like a dick all over again. He could still see the look on her face. He looked over at the clock and realized he didn't get any sleep and it was already 6:05. An idea came to him as he rushed out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

He figured nobody like hospital food and he was going to bring her something from the little Mexican diner as an apology.

He made his way into the hospital concealing the little brown bag. He heard Letty before he seen her.

"What the hell man! You're gonna rip the stitches! " she shouted. She was hanging half off the bed trying to get away from the nurse.

"Ahem" Dominic cleared his throat.

"Oh thank God, can you find me a nurse that isn't CRAZY !" she said looking at the nurse through narrowed eyes.

"OMGGEEE! Your Dominic Torretto! I've look at your spread for Most Eligible every night" the nurse squeaked, brushing a crimson red.

"Look I think you should go and get another nurse " Dominic said firmly dismissing the girl.

"She needs to get her dressings changed " the nurse stated

"she will just not by you" he stated watching Letty stick out her tongue at the nurse.

"whatever! " the nursed huffed finally leaving the room.

"What are you doing here? " Letty asked turning her attention to Dominic.

"I came to...apologize. "He said gesturing to the bag of food.

"I'd rather hear this apology" Letty said stubbornly causing Dom to chuckle.

"Look I'm sorry, I can be a dick at times but I'm working on this. I could only hope that you'd forgive me so I could show you this " Dom said looking her in her eye. Letty held his gaze searching for sincerity.

"Alright now give me the food" she said clapping her hands together like a five year old.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is a response to the Guest reviewer who called me a dim witted 12 year old.

One I invited you to review but there is a difference between constructive criticism and being plain rude. Secondly if you didn't like the story just stop reading it don't personally attack me via the Internet. I respect everyone's opinion, so thank you for leaving your review. Thank you to your feed back. This is a short chapter explaining a little bit about Gisele. I really didn't like it but I just wanted to throw something out there because the next chapter is ready :)

_**Hours later :**_

Letty waited patiently as the doctor checked her vitals. Dominic had left a while ago to check on the club and Gisele had just shown up.

"And then he had the nerve to call me a bitch! " Gisele ranted

"I'm sure there was a good reason" Letty teased

"You don't understand Letty, the guy is a complete dick! He walks around like he is the shit and he is just cruel. You know Sharise right? Well he slept with her at a party, and then afterwards he told her fucking her sister was better. " Gisele continued

"So, you don't even like Sharise. " Letty stated.

"Yeah, I know. But... "

"Gisele tell me the real reason you don't like him" Letty said knowingly. It took Gisele a minute before she begrudgingly started.

"You remember Han's ex Cara ? Han and Cara were high school sweethearts. When me and Han first started going out he would tell him im just a rebound and he was meant to be with Cara...he didn't even give me a chance" Gisele explained getting emotional.

"He would invite Cara over to their family bbq's but not me. The one time he invited me over we played truth or dare and he dared Cara to kiss Han. I never did anything to him but he humiliated me any chance he got." she got angrier as she spoke

"Awwee G..." Letty said sympathetically.

"No!" Gisele stated trying not to cry

"Come on, this happened like, two years ago"

"He never apologized Letty!" Gisele snapped

"Okay, okay. So how's Brooklyn? " Letty asked changing the subject.

"She is a nightmare! " Gisele said jokingly

"She can't be that bad" Letty chuckled

"Let, she is three and she already wants to know when she can drive. I just want her to go back and be the chubby little three month old who just wanted me to hold her..." Gisele mused.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Quick little update. Hope you enjoy. Leave me a review on your thoughts_**

* * *

Letty was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. The doctor instructed her on how to clean her dressings and advised that she not drink while taking her medication. She couldn't stop thinking about what Gisele told her about Dominic. Not a lot of people knew the history behind her and Gisele due to them both being such private people.

Gisele and Letty were actually cousins. Their mothers are sisters, Gisele grew up with Letty after her mother and father died in a shootout in Israel. They were more like sisters than anything. When Gisele got pregnant at age nineteen by Trenton, her on again off again boyfriend she was terrified. Letty was the first person she told. When Trenton found out he demanded Gisele get an abortion, when she refused he pushed her down a flight of stairs and skipped town. Gisele was really hurt after that both physically and emotionally.

She met Han when she went to a group therapy session, when Brooklyn was three months. There story was much more complex. Gisele tried everything, pushing Han away, thinking she wasn't good enough. When she finally gave him a chance she fell in love and they've been together ever since.

Letty decided she had to speak with Dom. She wanted-No demanded he apologize to Gisele. She went down to the club and tried to remember which way the girl took her before she bumped into her for the second time.

"I'm sorry!" they both said simultaneously.

"Hey your the girl from the other day! Sorry about your arm!" Mia hurried out

"It's fine, really. I'm actually looking for Dominic " Letty explained

"Um, he's kinda of busy..." Mia said trailing off.

"It's really important, it can't wait." Letty said seriously

"okay, follow me." Mia said weaving throughout the club and up the stairs.

Letty heard him arguing with someone through the door but she didn't care she just barged in. He was standing with across from a beautiful exotic woman, with blond hair.

"Letty what are you doing here? " Dominic asked approaching her.

"We need to talk" she stated walking past him and sitting at his chair.

"Dominic who the hell is this? " the woman asked jutting out her hip glaring at Letty. Her accent was growing thicker by the second

"Thats none of your damn business Elena! " he snapped putting himself in front of Letty.

"Oh, the maybe -baby- Mami?" Letty chuckled.

"Excuse me? You told her?" Elena asked in disbelief

Dom shot Letty an annoyed look, to which she mouth "what" and shrugged her shoulders.

"Elena, I think you should leave" He said calmly looking only at Letty.

"hmm" Elena scoffed before stomping out.

After several moments of awkward silence Dominic spoke.

"What do you wanna talk about? " he sighed.

"I think, no I know you owe my cousin an apology " she said crossing her arms.

"Who?" he asked confused

"Gisele"

Recognition flashed across his face, quickly followed by guilt.

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Letty mocked.

"Look that happend along time ago. She over it. " He said shrugging

" A little bit of time doesn't make what you did any less wrong!" she snapped.

"I don't even know what she looks like anymore or where to find her.."

"Stop making excuses! Ask Han where she is and he'll arrange for you guys to meet" she said getting up and heading for the door.

Right before she left she called back to him

"Oh and Dominic? "

"Yeah?"

"You ever call her a bitch again, I'll turn your dick into a couchie " she said before slamming the door.

"Damn..." He sighed looking at his tented jeans

"Leave it to me to be attracted to a girl who threatened to castrate me" he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gisele and Dom moment and the much awaited apology. Read and Review. **

Dominic sat outside of Echo Park watching Gisele and Han run around with little Brooklyn. Han and him grew up with Cara since they were nine years old, Han always had a crush on her but Cara made him work for them. They got together when they were sixteen and were together for five years before they broke up. Cara told everyone that Han had cheated on her, which is why Dom was so reluctant when he heard about Gisele. True was Han and Cara had got into some pretty bad habits together. They were boozing every night and popping pills. It got to a point where Cara was screwing their dealer for a quick fix. One night Han was so high, he narrowly missed crashing into a preschool. When Han decided to go to rehab, him and Cara broke up. Han met Gisele in a group therapy session and was instantly attracted to her.

Dom never listened to the whole story about what happened with Cara because Han never wanted to talk about it. It was easier to believe the person talking. When he found out the truth, he felt bad for the way he treated Gisele but it wasn't in his nature to apologize. The situation had gotten to the point where Gisele had stop trying to fit in.

There was a knock at the Window and Dom was surprised to see Gisele.

"what are you doing here?! "she snapped

"I uhh, I came to talk to you...can you get in?" he gestured to the passenger seat.

Gisele reluctantly made her way to the passenger side.

"Make this quick Torretto, I was having a day with my daughter. " she growled

"Look, I know that I'm long overdue but I came to apologize. " he started

"For?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Everything... For acting like a controlling asshole and never giving you a chance. For the way I treated you for so long. I'm not good at apologizing and I hardly ever do it. But you...you deserve it... Han had just got out of a relationship with one of our childhood friends. I rooted for them for five years, thought they were gonna get married and then I watched how quickly it crumbled." He said looking straight ahead as Gisele listen intently

"I needed someone to blame, Han and Cara were family, so I blamed you...I thought that Han was chasing what I had. Married to my high school sweetheart, I had a baby on the way everything was good.I thought that he wanted the easy way out and went with you when you are the thing that saved him. With you he had a reason to go back to those meetings.

Only when everything came crashing down for me did I get it. Suddenly I had an unfaithful wife and a kid who wasn't really mines. I realized minus the booze and drugs I didn't have anybody to save me and some how that made me resent you even more." he sighed

"Dom..." Gisele started

"No, I need to finish. No matter what I say to you, it can never take back all the things I did to you, but I really am sorry" He said looking her in her eye

"Okay.." Gisele stated

"Okay?" he asked confused and slightly offended

"I forgive you, all I wanted was an apology. However don't think we are good just yet. It's gonna take some time for me to trust you, and with that being said, stay away from my cousin. She has gone through wayyyy more then I have." Gisele said firmly before getting out the car.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To the Guest Reviewer, why would I log out of my account to comment on my story then log back in to write it? I told you before that if you don't like the story DONT READ IT! I'm honestly thinking about disabling the Guest reviewer option because of you. Your a cowardly jerk who gets his kicks trolling. And if you were as smart as you've implied so many time you would know that my helpful reviewers are taking chunks out of the story and addressing it. Thank you for your reviews everyone and here's the next chapter. I am open to any ideas for the story so leave them in the reviews :) enjoy **_

"Did you have anything to do with Dominic's apology? " Gisele asked sitting next to Letty at a small bistro.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Letty feigned innocence

"Oh, I'm sure. He invited me to his Sunday bbq's " Gisele explained

"And this is important because...?" Letty asked putting down her iPhone

"Because only family is invited to this dinner. His ex Elena didn't even get to come until they were engaged. " Gisele said sipping a water that was set in front of her.

"Engaged?!" Letty choked

"Yeah it was a little bit after they found out she was pregnant. " Gisele stated

" Explain... " Letty said

"Well Dom and Elena got together when they were nineteen. They both fell fast and when she found out she was pregnant,he quickly proposed. She had a little girl name Shawnie, she insisted on the names Shawnie or Shawn. Anyways she would leave Dom with the baby for weeks on end and Vince jokingly mentioned that Shawnie didn't look anything like him. I guess it sat with Dom but he didn't test the kid until like January of this year. He confronted Elena and she admitted to sleeping with a guy named Owen and that was the end of Delena." Gisele mused.

"Delena?" Letty questioned

"Dom and Elena. " Gisele said in a 'duh' tone

Letty and Gisele chuckled before Elena and another girl came up. The mysterious girl was very cocky and had muscles that resembled a man. Her face matched her body, hard and unforgiving. Both women were glaring at the duo.

"Can I fucking help you?!" Letty snapped

"Watch who the hell your talking to. " the unnamed woman spoke

"and who the hell was talking to Beth Phoenix? " Gisele mocked

"Don't talk to my sister that way! Her name is Riley" Elena yelled

"Sister? Oh honey, your mother lied that's your brother!" Letty seethed.

"Bitch, who asked your ugly ass!" Elena ground out as Letty and Gisele smirked

"Thats not what your nigga said" Letty winked

"Puta de mierda!" Elena shouted causing the security to come over.

"Ma'am were going to have to ask you and your boyfriend to leave" a young teen told Elena and Riley. Letty and Gisele almost fell out of their seats from laughing so hard


End file.
